Szczęściara
Tutaj znajduje się odcinek. Jeśli szukasz postaci o tym imieniu, zobacz alter ego - Gwen Tennyson. ---- |oryginalny tytuł = Lucky Girl |foto = Gwen Tennyson 14.png |premiera PL = 15 września 2006 |premiera USA = 4 marca 2006 |seria = Ben 10 |sezon = 1 |numer odcinka = 10 |ogólny numer odcinka = 10 |scenariusz = Man of Action |reżyseria = Scooter Tidwell}} to dziesiąty odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu "Ben 10". Jego polska premiera miała miejsce 15 września 2006 roku na kanale Cartoon Network. Streszczenie thumb|Podziwiany superbohaterBen, Gwen i Max są w bibliotece. Nagle zostają zaatakowani przez czarownika Hexa. Ben walczy z nim jako Szybcior. Jednak magika oszałamia Gwen, która rzuca w niego koszem na śmieci. Po walce zdobywa tajemniczy amulet należący do wroga. W Gruchocie dziewczyna jest smutna z powodu, że to on zdobywa pochwały i sławę, a nie ona. Tennyson daje na pocieszenie kuzynce amulet zdobyty w walce. Tymczasem czarownik ucieka z karetki. left|thumb|Dzikopysk na placu budowy Trio udaje się do restauracji, gdzie przez przypadek krewetka ląduje w nosie Bena co rozśmiesza Gwen i dziadka. Potem przestępcy atakują ich, ale kuzynka z łatwością ich pokonuje. Następnego dnia, rankiem, młody Tennyson jest zaciekawiony czemu Gwen ma takie szczęście. Ona odpowiada, że jest tak, odkąd ma ze sobą amulet. Nagle na pobliskim placu budowy zdarza się wypadek i kilku robotników jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Dzikopysk próbuje ich uratować, lecz obok niego pojawia się Gwen przebrana w dziwny kostium. Każe mówić do niej Szczęściara. Właścicielowi zegarka nie udaje się uratować ludzi, lecz nowa bohaterka daje radę. Gdy Gwen chwali się osiągnięciem, Hex zauważa to i chce odzyskać amulet. Ostatecznie atakuje on stary dwór, o czym od razu dowiaduje się trio. Kuzynostwo chcą zachować amulet, ale dziadek karze go zwrócić. W końcu zgadzają się i wszyscy jadą do tajemniczego dworu. W środku Gwen jako szczęściara goni przeciwnika, ale w starych kazamatach dziewczyna zostaje złapana, a Hex zbiera jej amulet. W tym czasem Czteroręki ratuje ludzi z dworu, a po chwili ratuje też kuzynkę. thumb|Hex pokonany przez Bena Na dworze, Hex z pomocą Archmandy tworzy wielkie tornado, które niszczy miasto. Pozostali jednak przerywają mu magiczny rytuał. Wtedy wróg ożywia kamienne gargulce. Jednak Czteroręki i dziadek Max niszczą je w krótkim czasie. Gdy magik próbuje otrzymać zniszczyć Gwen, bohaterowie znów mu przerywają. Dziewczyna rzuca kamieniem pokazując, że nie potrzebuje żadnych mocy. Następnie zastanawia się czy nie zatrzymać amuletów czarnoksiężnika, ale ostatecznie podejmuje dobrą decyzje i niszczy artefakty. Hex wpada do trumny i zostaje aresztowany. Tymczasem w Gruchocie Gwen prosi Bena by powiedział, że dobrze się spisała. Ben mówi to, a ona to nagrywa na magnetofon, po czym zaczyna męczyć kuzyna puszczając nagranie. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Gwen po raz pierwszy staje się Szczęściarą. * Ben po walce z Hexem zdobywa amulet szczęścia, który potem oddaje Gwen. * Na koniec odcinka Gwen niszczy (prawie) wszystkie Amulety Bezelu. Postacie * Ben Tennyson * Max Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson Wrogowie * Hex (pierwsze pojawienie) Kosmici * Szybcior * Dzikopysk * Czteroręki Cytaty Błędy Error_Hex.png|Hex ma wszystkie amulety * W jednej scenie przez chwilę maska Szczęściary była zielono-niebieska. * Gdy byli w restauracji, amulet szczęścia nie świecił się. * W pewnej scenie widać, że Hex ma wszystkie amulety. Ciekawostki * Dziesiątym przystankiem jest Nowy Orlean. * W kolejnych seriach (takich jak "Ben 10: Obca Potęga"), Gwen przebiera się za Szczęściarę, kiedy chce włamać się do siedziby Czarodziejki i Hexa. * Hex powołuje do życia trzy kamienne istoty: ** Miniotaur: pół-człowiek, pół-byk ** Gargulec: demoniczny skrzydlaty potwór ** Chimera: ognisty potwór z głową lwa i kozła i ogonem węża. Linki do odcinka Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Ben 10